


good (sleepless) night

by phanstarlight



Series: wanna one ficlets ✰ [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, angst is over as soon as it starts, its a ship if you squint, other members are mentioned, they also speak but its not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: they had a photoshoot in the morning and yet, here jihoon was, fully awake with no sleep in sight.he was probably screwed.





	good (sleepless) night

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a drabble with the concept "person A can't sleep so B (and C lmao) try to help them"
> 
> you can make what you want of their relationship :P

as an idol, sleep was a both a luxury and a necessity. with all of the variety shows and concerts they were having to do, all of the members were all used to collapsing on their beds as soon as they entered the dorm; sometimes, they didn't even make it to the bedroom (with the amount of times jaehwan and woojin would just lie on the floor and be content with sleeping there.) this particular night, thank goodness, everyone had found their beds and the time to sleep.

everyone but jihoon.

here he was, huddled up in their shared living room wide awake and fully aware of all of his surroundings. he hadn't started off in the living room but after laying awake for around an hour with only the sound of minhyun's soft breathing and jaehwan's occasional incoherent mumbles to keep him from going mad, jihoon had ended up going into the living room to try and fall asleep or at least stop him from feeling so bored.

the clock read "1:45" (or so he assumed with all his squinting) and here he was, no closer to feeling drowsy.

jihoon could only stare at the clock in the darkness, the ticking filling the room. he knew fully well that they had a photoshoot in the afternoon but either way, he just couldn't will himself to sleep. looks like he'd be struggling to keep himself awake tomorrow then. as he sat there lamenting to himself, jihoon was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of...a door opening? turning his head, his suspicions were confirmed at the sight of one of the bedroom doors opening slightly.

a figure he couldn't quite make out stepped out of the bedroom, preparing to turn when they stopped in their tracks.

"...jihoon?"

ah, it was daehwi.

the younger came closer to confirm jihoon's identity, wiping his eyes in fatigue as he did so.

"why're you still up?" daehwi asked, voice significantly softer in the night. jihoon would've mocked him about it if he wasn't so stressed by his lack of sleepiness.

"i can't sleep." the response was blunt, probably too blunt for his liking; jihoon half-expected daehwi to take his answer and leave but, surprisingly enough, he didn't. instead, daehwi joined him on the sofa.

"is there something bothering you?" jihoon mulled over daehwi's question briefly, before answering back.

"nothing i can think of."

"oh..."

"why are you up?" jihoon assumed he'd interrupted the other's trip to the bathroom or on his way to steal something from the kitchen, but he just wanted to be sure he wasn't keeping him from anything.

"i don't know," he started, getting a confused look from jihoon (though, he couldn't quite tell in the dark), "i just sensed someone was out here and wanted to investigate."

"...that's weird hwi." said boy snorted at that, getting up suddenly. jihoon took this as daehwi heading to bed. he still didn't feel tired. the younger picked up something from the table and returned to jihoon's side; the room was suddenly lit up somewhat by the light from the tablet.

"maybe watching something will tire you out?" he spoke as he started typing into youtube.

"what are you typing?"

"wanna one go, duh," he chuckled softly, "nothing better to tire you out than yourself." it goes without saying that jihoon hit his arm for that.

as the episode started, daehwi wordlessly moved closer to jihoon, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. the light from the tablet couldn't hid jihoon's sheepish smile.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

the both of them had been watching the tablet for a while (half an hour, perhaps?) and jihoon was feeling slightly tired, just not enough to drift away. his attention turned to daehwi who seemed to stuck in the same boat. to be honest, jihoon felt kind of bad about waking up daehwi, since he knew the younger boy would find it much more difficult to stay awake during the photoshoot than he would; his mind went back to the time daehwi completely fell asleep as soon as they finished filming for wanna one city and had to be carried off set by an awkward daniel. the memory made him die internally whenever it was mentioned.

the screen cut to a clip of jaehwan's maniacal laughter, sending the two boys into a fit of muffled giggles. they hadn't been too loud whilst watching, jihoon thought, as to not wake up anyone at this ungodly hour. that was why he almost had a heart attack when he heard the bedroom door opening all of a sudden. he squinted at the figure coming out of the room but truly couldn't tell who it was. he was about to voice this but he was stopped by daehwi.

"oh, jinyoungie!" in all honesty, jihoon was kind of terrified that daehwi could pick out jinyoung without actually seeing him but that was probably a conversation (or a mental crisis) for another day... preferably not in the middle of the night too. the youngest of them shone the light reflecting from the tablet at the figure who, of course, was jinyoung. the poor boy looked a mixture of dazed, confused and shocked.

"i need to use the..." jihoon held in laughter at how utterly exhausted jinyoung was, even managing to forget korean in his tired state. said boy gestured to the bathroom before trailing away almost as quickly as he trailed in.

"will he be alright?"

"probably," daehwi mused before adding, "we'll worry if we hear a bang or something like that."

thankfully, they didn't hear a bang and jinyoung came back in one piece. the brunette immediately joined jihoon and daehwi on the sofa.

"how are you both still...awake?" jinyoung questioned lightly, looking between both boys for some kind of answer.

"couldn't sleep." came the simultaneous answer.

"mm...okay."

jinyoung didn't offer an explanation as to why he didn't go back to bed, instead opting to just sit with the two boys and watch the rest of the wanna one go episode. that was just how things were between the three of them though: they were content with just being together without any reason.

around 45 minutes in, the screen flashed with images of their debut performance, all of them performing diligently; that was when daehwi decided to voice up his thoughts.

"do you think we'll still be able to..." the boy struggled for a moment before lowering his voice, "...to keep being us?"

jinyoung and jihoon both shared questioning looks before turning their attention to daehwi again.

"what do you mean?"

"you know..." daehwi was quiet for a moment again, "keep being _us_ outside of wanna one?"

immediately, jihoon understood. " _that's what was keeping him awake_ " he thought to himself. to be fair, jihoon would've been lying if he didn't ever think the same thing. there was rarely a time where he wasn't "wanna one's park jihoon" rather than just... park jihoon. everyone of them shared the same concern, but he never thought it was enough to stress any of them out, especially daehwi.

"we're us right now, aren't we?" jinyoung mumbled to no one in particular, laying his head on jihoon's shoulder.

"i guess so...but you don't think we'll forget to keep being _us_?"

"mhm...i don't think so," jinyoung took a moment to think about his words before speaking again, "we'll always be us behind the scenes, like now."

a small "hm" came from daehwi's mouth as if the youngest was mulling over jinyoung's words. the atmosphere felt pretty depressing, too depressing for jihoon's liking.

"remember when seongwoo hyung hit our manager mid-cartwheel?" it was a poor attempt to lighten the mood, he thought, but jinyoung and daehwi still laughed at it. their manager didn't have it in him to be mad at seongwoo when it happened (because who could get mad at seongwoo?) and instead ended up laughing with the other members.

"what about that time guanlin almost sleepwalked out of our dorm?" jinyoung offered up, snorting at the memory. when his roommates noticed the taiwanese boy's absence, they'd all literally rushed to stop him from escaping. the reminder of jisung almost going into full panic mode (minhyun not being far behind) and guanlin being blissfully unaware had jihoon putting his head his hands to muffle the laughter.

the three of them weren't sure how long they stayed up sharing stories with each other, though jihoon vaguely remembered drifting off around the conversation about daehwi shaming jinyoung for his bucket hats. whilst he couldn't remember any of that, he knew for a fact that as he fell into slumber, he genuinely felt comfortable.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

"guys, it's an emergency!!!" sungwoon practically screamed, rushing out of his bedroom in a panic.

"what is it?" sungwoon reeled in a bit after seeing jaehwan's exhausted form; the other members followed out of their rooms shortly after.

"jinyoung and daehwi disappeared!" he hollered, "i woke up alone!"

"as usual."

"park woojin, if i wasn't so tired, you'd regret those words!"

"hey," daniel spoke up, abruptly putting an end to sungwoon's baseless threats, "jinyoung and daehwi are right there." he gestured to the sofa where, of course, jinyoung and daehwi were.

"oh, jihoon's there too."

all three boys sat on the sofa, cuddled up to one another peacefully. jihoon, still holding the tablet in his hands, had daehwi on his chest and jinyoung on his shoulder; they'd never looked more calm together.

"aww, cute." jisung cooed before leaving.

"we aren't gonna wake them up?"

"nah, let them sleep," minhyun spoke before adding a quiet, "they're too cute like this."

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

it was a miracle that they managed to wake up in time for the photoshoot, since nobody wanted to wake them up for being "too cute."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm not used to writing outside of social media aus so i tend to repeat myself /too much/


End file.
